A Hard Case To Crack
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Shaggy & Velma's date night gets ruined, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Date Night Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby Doo, Scooby Doo is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

** Dedication: This story is dedicated to Sara Jaye, happy birthday to you early!**

** Date Night Part 1**

** One chilly spring Saturday night in Coolsville, Norville Rogers who everyone knew as Shaggy was preparing to watch a Vincent Van Ghoul picture on tv with his faithful canine buddy, Scooby Doo.**

** Shaggy was preparing snacks for movie time when the doorbell rang.**

** "Oh, like, that has got to be Velma," Shaggy said. "please get the door, Scoob."**

** "Right, Shaggy." Scooby said.**

** Scooby then opened the front door to the Rogers' residence to reveal a creepy monster.**

** "Yikes! Shaggy!" Scooby shouted out, running in terror.**


	2. Date Night Part 2

** Date Night Part 2**

** Shaggy was putting a bowl of gluten free oatmeal raisin cookies, Velma's favorite on the coffee table when Scooby ran up to him and knocked him down.**

** "Like, what's with you, Scooby Doo?" Shaggy asked curiously.**

** "I saw a monster, Shaggy!" Scooby exclaimed.**

** "Oh brother." Shaggy said to Scooby.**

** Shaggy then opened his parents' front door revealing the monster that his canine companion saw.**

** "Like, zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed.**

** The monster roared and knocked Shaggy to the ground thus knocking him unconscious.**

** "Oh no," Scooby shouted. "Shaggy!"**

** Scooby raced out of the Rogers family's house.**

** A little while later, Scooby came back with Velma Dinkley, Shaggy's steady girlfriend by his side.**

** "Shaggy," Velma shouted. "Shaggy!"**


	3. Date Night Part 3

** Date Night Part 3**

** Velma placed Shaggy on his living room sofa and then, went to use his telephone.**

** Over at the Jones' residence, Fred was reading a book on traps when his telephone rang.**

** "Hello?" Fred asked.**

** "Hi, Fred," Velma said. "it's Velma, contact Daphne and tell her that she needs to meet you at Shaggy's."**

** "Right." Fred said.**

** A few hours later at the Rogers' house, Shaggy was beginning to come to.**

** "Oh," Shaggy asked. "what happened?"**

** Scooby jumped up on the sofa and started to dog kiss Shaggy like crazy.**

** "Shaggy," Scooby shouted, now delighted. "you're back!"**


	4. A Menacing Mystery

** A Menacing Mystery**

** "Scooby! Cut that out!" Shaggy exclaimed, laughing.**

** Scooby stopped and got off Shaggy.**

** "Are you okay, Shaggy?" Velma asked feeling concerned.**

** "Yes, Velma, I am fine." Shaggy answered.**

** Velma hugged Shaggy around his shoulders.**

** "Oh Shaggy! I love you too much! I don't want to lose you!" Velma exclaimed.**

** "I love you too, Velma," Shaggy said. "more than food! I'm sorry I ruined our date."**

** "It is not your fault, Shaggy." Velma said.**

** "Shaggy?" Fred asked.**

** "Yes, Fred?" Shaggy answered.**

** "Did the monster say anything?" Fred asked Shaggy.**

** "No it didn't, it just roared and knocked me out." Shaggy answered Fred.**

** "What did the monster that you saw look like, Scooby?" Daphne asked.**

** "The monster looked like a giant pile of hair and had big sharp teeth," Scooby answered Daphne. "Shaggy saw it too."**

** "Well, gang," Fred said seriously. "it looks like we have a mystery on our hands."**


	5. Chasing A Monster

** Chasing A Monster**

** "Oh no!" Shaggy groaned.**

** A little while later, the Mystery Incorporated gang was riding in the mystery machine.**

** Shaggy & Velma were sitting in the back with Scooby, they were munching on gluten free oatmeal raisin cookies while Scooby whimpered, he wanted a cookie too.**

** "Like, no Scoob." Shaggy said firmly.**

** "Why don't you sit up front with Fred & Daphne," Velma asked Scooby. "my groovy gymnast and I wish to be alone."**

** "And besides, sweets aren't good for dogs." Shaggy told Scooby firmly.**

** "Okay, Shaggy." Scooby sighed sadly.**

** Scooby went up front to sit with Fred & Daphne.**

** Suddenly, Fred had stopped the mystery machine quickly.**


	6. The Chase Continues Part 1

** The Chase Continues Part 1**

** "Whoa!" Fred shouted.**

** "What's wrong, Fred?" Daphne asked.**

** Scooby looked out the windshield, "Yikes! That's it! That's the monster!" he exclaimed.**

** The monster jumped onto the hood of the mystery machine.**

** The monster roared and jumped up and down on the hood of the mystery machine.**

** "What is going on, Shaggy?" Velma asked.**

** "Stay here, Groovy Genius, I'll be back shortly." Shaggy said tenderly.**

** "Please be careful, Groovy Gymnast." Velma begged Shaggy.**

** "Don't worry," Shaggy said to Velma. "I'll be careful."**

** Shaggy then raced out of the mystery machine.**

** "Shaggy!" Daphne exclaimed.**

** The monster roared at Shaggy.**

** "You don't scare me!" Shaggy said, trying not to show cowardice for Velma's sake.**

** The monster then roared at Shaggy, but he stood his ground anyway.**


	7. The Chase Continues Part 2

** The Chase Continues Part 2**

** "Oh my gosh," Fred shouted. "Shaggy! Hang on!"**

** Fred got out of the mystery machine as fast as he could.**

** "Well, don't just stand there, Freddie," Shaggy called out. "like, help me!"**

** Shaggy was swinging a tree branch at the monster when Fred came to help him.**

** "I'm coming, Shaggy," Fred called. "just keep it busy!"**

** Shaggy was **_**almost**_** at the end of his rope.**

** Fred lit a bigger branch on fire and touched the monster on the hairy right shoulder with it.**

** The monster growled and raced off, but Shaggy had noticed that it had left something behind.**


	8. The Chase Continues Part 3

** The Chase Continues Part 3**

** Shaggy picked up the object that the monster dropped.**

** "Hey everyone, look at what I've found." Shaggy said.**

** Scooby & the girls got out of the mystery machine.**

** "What's that in your hand, Shaggy?" Velma asked curiously.**

** "It looks like... a clump of hair! Yuck!" Shaggy exclaimed, dropping the clue.**

** "Wait a second, Shaggy," Fred called. "that is a clue!"**

** Shaggy looked at the clue.**

** "**_**That**_** is a **_**clue**_**?" Shaggy asked, now feeling grossed out.**

** "Holy cow!" Daphne exclaimed.**

** Velma looked at Daphne, "What's the matter?" she asked.**

** "That monster is gone!" Daphne answered Velma.**

** "Well then," Fred said excitedly. "it's time for us to go back into the mystery machine!"**


	9. The Flat Tire

** The Flat Tire**

** After chasing the monster into the woods, Shaggy heard a hissing noise coming from the mystery machine.**

** "Uh-oh!" Scooby shouted.**

** "What's the matter, Scooby Doo?" Daphne asked.**

** "I can hear a hissing noice, Daphne." Scooby answered.**

** The hissing sound continued.**

** "Like, could it be the radiator?" Shaggy asked.**

** The hissing sound continued.**

** "I don't think so, Shaggy." Velma said.**

** "You all stay in the mystery machine," Fred said to the others. "I will go check this out."**

** "Do be careful, Freddie?" Daphne said.**

** Fred went outside to take a look at his van.**

** "Did you find anything, Fred?" Velma asked out of concern.**


	10. Fixing The Flat Tire

** Fixing The Flat Tire**

** Fred then got the jack from the mystery machine, then fixed the flat tire.**

** After the tire was fixed, Fred and the gang took off in the mystery machine.**

** "Well, now the tire is fixed." Fred said.**

** Velma was hugging Shaggy around his neck.**

** "Like, too tight, Velma," Shaggy exclaimd. "too tight!"**

** Velma then released her grip upon Shaggy, "Oh, I'm sorry." she said to him.**

** When they got back to town, Daphne saw the monster.**

** "Freddie, I can see the monster!" Daphne exclaimed.**

** Fred turned a sharp corner, "Hang on, gang!" he shouted.**

** The chase was fast and furious.**

** Pretty soon, the mystery machine had yet another problem as Scooby looked at the gas gauge.**


	11. A Culprit Caught

** A Culprit Caught**

** "Oh no! Yikes!" Scooby shouted.**

** The mystery machine slowed down to a stop.**

** "Oh no," Fred shouted. "we're out of gas!"**

** "Luckily," Velma said to Fred. "we ran out of gas at a gas station."**

** "I will get out and pump the gas." Shaggy offered.**

** Shaggy got out and started to pump the gas into the mystery machine's tank.**

** Once they were on the road again, Fred began to dream up the **_**perfect**_** trap to catch the monster.**

** Once the trap was set, Shaggy & Scooby lured the monster straight to it.**

** "Here they come! Get ready, girls!" Fred said to Daphne & Velma.**

** Velma & Daphne went to their stations.**

** When it was time for unmasking, Scooby and the gang knew who it was.**

** "Mr. Daniels, our favorite candy store clerk!" they exclaimed.**

** After Mr. Daniels was arrested and taken to jail, Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby went back to the Rogers' house so that Shaggy & Velma could resume the romantic date that Shaggy had planned.**


	12. Date Night Rescheduled

** Date Night Rescheduled**

** One week later, Shaggy was preparing snacks for movie time when the doorbell rang.**

** "Oh, like, that has got to be Velma," Shaggy said. "please get the door, Scoob."**

** "Right, Shaggy." Scooby said.**

** Scooby then opened the front door to the Rogers' residence to reveal Velma.**

** "Hello, Scooby." Velma said, patting Scooby on the head.**

** "Hi, Velma." Scooby said.**

** Velma saw Shaggy lighting candles on the Rogers' coffee table.**

** "Here, Shaggs," Velma offered kindly. "let me help you out with lighting those candles."**

** Velma took the lighter from Shaggy's right hand and she began to light the bluebell scented candles.**

** "Like, thank you, Velma." Shaggy said.**

** "You're welcome, Shaggy." Velma said.**

** All during the movie marathon, all Velma & Shaggy were interested in doing was hugging each other around the neck and shoulders.**


End file.
